


Come home

by MonsterCopei (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale
Genre: Death, Sans's POV, first one shot, im sorry, this will probably be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MonsterCopei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by Black Jacket (underfell au) it was so good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come home

Sans plops onto the snow and looks up at the cave ceiling. The kid had turned back time, but why? They got their happy ending didn't they? Why was he back down here in the underground again?

Sans stays there for a couple minutes until he hears the ruin doors open. He gets up and sees the kid standing there with a dusty toy knife. He enters a battle with them like he did the previous time. He expected them to show him mercy like they did before. He didn't expect them to actually strike at him. That's what made him not dodge. His surprise.

 

He doesn't feel himself turn to dust so he looks down. There's a sideways tear in his jacket but that the only thing out of place. He hears snow crunch underneath someone feet. He looks up and sees Papyrus. He's turned sideways.

 

"IT'S TIME TO COME HOME BROTHER.", Papyrus turns fully towards Sans. Sans puts in a nervous smile and runs up to Papyrus. Only to go through him. Sans looks back at where Papyrus is standing and then looks up at his brothers face. Papyrus is looking down at something. Sans follows his gaze and sees his jacket in the snow covered in dust. Papyrus picks up the jacket.

 

"COME HOME BROTHER.", Papyrus walks off in the direction towards home, Sans follows close behind. It doesn't take long to reach snowdin but it's eerily quiet. Papyrus stop at their houses doorstep and puts on Sans's jacket. Papyrus must be cold, why else would he put it on? Papyrus steps into the house, Sans barely slipping inside before its shut again. Sans keeps walking expecting his brother to keep walking as well. Instead, Papyrus slides down against the door gripping Sans's jacket around himself.

Sans kneels down and looks at Papyrus's face. Papyrus is _crying._ Tears are going down his face as he holds on tighter to Sans's jacket.

 

 

"SANS PLEASE COME HOME.", Papyrus's tears start falling harder, an unbelieving look on his face. Sans doesn't know what to do, so he sits beside Papyrus while he cries against the door. He cries for hours. Finally, Papyrus's expression hardens and the tears stop flowing.

Papyrus gets up, a look of pure rage and hostility taking over his features. He opens the front door and starts walking towards waterfall. Then from waterfall to Hotland. Then to the core. And finally into judgement hall. He stops finally, turns around, and just stands there waiting. A few minutes later footsteps echo throughout the corridor. There before Papyrus stands the human child. Papyrus speaks.

 

"SANS SAID THAT THIS IS WHERE ALWAYS CAME TO JUDGE THE HUMANS WHO FELL HERE BEFORE YOU. AMD SINCE HE IS NO LONGER WITH US I WILL TAKE HIS JOB INTO MY HANDS AND JUDGE YOU. YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER.", with that Papyrus starts the battle. Sans watches as they both dodge each other attacks. Until finally, the human lands a hit on Papyrus bringing his health bar to zero. Sans's body moves before his mind can catch up.

He runs as Papyrus's body falls to dust a red transparent image of him taking its place. The world around them starts crumpling to black. Before Papyrus falls Sans catches him and watches as Papyrus's eyes open with surprise. Sans smile at him. "i'm home.", Before he realizes what's happening, Papyrus tackles him and they embrace as the world falls into blackness.


End file.
